User blog:RazorNovaStrike/The Dark Warrior, and Dreadlock's Loco Locomotive!
It was an average day in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The sun shone bright on a beautiful July day, and the two friends Kaz and Oliver were relaxing at The Domain. Little did they know, a criminal pursuit was in progress. Down at the Communal Railway, Dreadlock was trying to sabotage the locomotive. Luckily, the Dark Warrior showed up just in time. The two instantly engaged in intimidating dialog. *Dreadlock: Ah, Dark Warrior! It's about time you showed up! *Dark Warrior: End of the line, locks! I'm here to foil your wicked plan! *Dreadlock: Oh dear, you have no idea... BOB! ACTIVATE THE LOCO-MOTIVE! *Bob: Sure thing, Mr. Lock! (Bob pulls throttle) *Dark Warrior: Well, it's just a locomotive, I've stopped things like that before. *Dread Lock: Oh really, have you stopped locomotives with PASSENGERS ABOARD?! (Dark Warrior looks through windows of train, notices several civilians) *Dark Warrior: YOU'RE NOT A WELL MAN, LOCKS! (Dark Warrior fires grappling hook around top of locomotive, swings up and knocks Dreadlock onto his back) The Dark Warrior swung out his pulsar gun and shot at Dreadlock, but he deflected the shot swiftly. Dreadlock bounced onto his feet, and battled the Dark Warrior with all his fighting skills. *Dark Warrior: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS LOCKS? *Dreadlock: It's not what I'm doing, it's what my assistant is doing is what you should be worried about! (Dreadlock sweep kicks Dark Warrior off the train, but he latches onto the side) (Dark Warrior looks inside train again, seeing Bob pointing a gun at the civilians, lined up at the train door as though ready to jump out.) The Dark Warrior pulled out several grapple hooks, as Bob forced several civilians to jump out. Dark Warrior hurled the hooks, wrapping around the civilians and simultaneously rescuing them. Dark Warrior dropped them off on top of Piero's Sandwich Shop. Dark warrior then flung himself atop the locomotive and engaged into combat with Dreadlock yet again. Dreadlock took out his Laser Shield and slammed Dark Warrior on the head, knocking him down and stepping on his back. *Dreadlock: I suppose it's time for you to learn about my Loco-motive. You see, Burton, this train is headed straight for '''Independence Hall'. The destruction of that landmark will only cause a chain reaction of my evil plan!'' *Dark Warrior: How exactly are you going to do that? Independence Hall is miles away, and will take forever for this train-wreck. *Dreadlock: That's why I had Bob whip this up in my lab: a sonic jet reactor! Once placed in a single direction, it will activate and release a ray of speed that only '''Mr. Quick' could stop. (Dreadlock takes out Sonic Jet Reactor, about to place down.) (Dark Warrior acts quickly, and takes out his grappling hook, fires at Dreadlocks' legs and trips him.) (Dark Warrior grabs reactor and places in the opposite direction, leaving the train to break apart in minutes. The Dark Warrior got back inside the train and evacuated the civilians, leaving only him and Dreadlock on the train. The two yet again fought each other furiously. *Dreadlock: ''Saving those civilians is only the tip of the iceberg you fool! The train will still slide into Independence Hall! (Dark Warrior pulls out final hook, and fires at the switch, redirecting the locomotive's direction to the Philadelphia Warehouse District *Dark Warrior: Boats aren't the only things that can crash, LOCKS! (Dark Warrior reaches below, grabs Burger Buddy mascot costume and encases Dreadlock inside.'') As the Dark Warrior jumped off, the locomotive and the train carts become separated by the sonic jet reactor. He then races to Piero's and rescues the civilians. After he brings them down, he summons his Dark Car, and blasts off to defend the Warehouse district. To be continued... Category:Blog posts